


I Get You

by peppermint_latte



Series: The Multiple Inquisitor AU [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elvhenan, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: In ancient elvhenan Conkus finds himself being romantically pursued by Solas as a much younger man, now almost his own age.





	I Get You

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was started by me and a group of friends, the original characters featured belong to each of us. (And the rest of belong to BioWare, as does the world.)  
> Conkus (Dalish Elf), Vara (Dalish Elf), Elena (Human Mage) and Telsi (Dwarf Rogue) are mine.  
> Olivia (City Elf) belongs to omi-writing on ao3.  
> Deimos (Human Rogue) belongs to deimido on tumblr.
> 
> The first line is a quote from Kiersten White's The Chaos of Stars, I make no claim to it. 
> 
> This fic is a kind of off-shoot of the main story 'Sacrifice'. It can be thought of as one of the timelines Ilen lived through in that story. It can also somewhat be a standalone idea of what could have happened if he'd arrived later than he originally planned when going to the past.

“I get that you're scared and that you've been hurt. But doing what is easy and safe is no way to live, and a life without passion and love is so far beneath what you deserve.” He hears an invisible Olivia say into ear.

Wonderfully poetic but I’d be an idiot to pursue Solas of all people, even in the past. He thinks in reply.

“Would you? You came here to change him, so change him.” She replies. She’s just has stubborn in his head as she is in real life.

That isn’t what I had in mind and you know I didn’t mean to end up here, I was trying to go back to when he was a child. Instead I found him as a young man. He’s still arguing with her like it could possibly achieve anything.

To help matters, another voice joins the conversation inside his head.

“You’ve always had feelings for him, now’s your chance to act on them. So do it!” Telsi very nearly orders.

He grimaced, actually grimaces in the real world, not inside his head where the rest of this conversation is taking place. He doesn’t consider the possible consequences until he hears a voice from his right speak next to him.

“And what has put you in such a bad mood Ilen?” Fen’Harel asks from beside him.

He freezes. What should he say? He can’t exactly tell Solas his thoughts.

“It is nothing for you to concern yourself with, you should enjoy the night and continue dancing.” He deflects the question, avoiding the man’s gaze.

“Perhaps you should dance with me to take your mind off whatever it is bothering you.” Solas says.

Ilen’s head snaps around and he stares at the other elf. Solas has a mischievous glint in his eyes. Living up to his title, Ilen thinks vaguely, distracted by the request to dance from the object of his…attention.

He stares at the hand Solas has extended to him. It would be incredibly rude to decline…..

And he quite frankly, doesn’t want to.

He takes Solas’s hand and allows the Dread Wolf to lead him out onto the dance floor.

Solas leads him into the dance and he is suddenly glad for all the dance practice he’d commissioned after the winter palace.

While he hasn’t done this particular dance before, it likely being one lost to time, he has done similar and having watched Solas dance for the last two hours, he understands enough not to make a fool of himself. Or the Dread Wolf. The others are here after all, Solas has a reputation to keep.

He tries not to think about them or anyone else who might be watching them dance and instead focuses on his dance partner. Who seems to be studying him. Solas’s eyes travel along his form, taking him all in.

He doesn’t know what possesses him to say it. Maybe the look in the other man’s eyes.

“Like what you see?” An uncharacteristic smirk finds its way onto his face. He doesn’t know which door it walked in from, but he’d like it to leave the same way it came in from, thank you very much.

He changes his mind as the dark and excited look Fen’Harel gives him. The smirk and new-found confidence can stay then, for now.

“I could ask you the same, you’ve been watching me all night, have you not?” Ah, Solas noticed then.

May as well stick with the bold approach. Seize it while it lasts, and all that.

“Perhaps I did.” He replies.

Solas all but growls and Ilen is abruptly reminded that this man can turn into a giant wolf at will. The thought does little to quell his excitement, unfortunate.

They dance for what feels like hours, but is in reality, only four more songs.

Solas leads him off the dance floor and out through one of the doors. He finds himself in a semi quiet corridor. Solas leads him further from the sounds of the party.

Solas takes a quick right into a smaller hallway leading off the larger one and Ilen falters for a moment before catching himself and following.

As soon as he’s turned the corner and is no longer visible to anyone in the larger hall he finds himself pushed against the wall.

Solas is staring at him in what can best be described as hunger. He wonders, somewhat hysterically, for a moment if Solas might actually eat him. But the thought is swept away when he finds the elf’s lips on his own.

Ah, so that kind of hunger then. He doesn’t hesitate to kiss back. He’s wanted this for longer than he wants to admit, and he lets himself sink into it, now that he has the chance.

They, make out, for lack of a better term, in the hallway. Solas pushes one of his thighs between Ilen’s and suddenly Ilen realises where this is heading exactly. And, surprisingly, he’s fine with that, how unlike him.

They kiss for a few minutes longer, hands beginning to wander, before Solas pulls back.

“Should we take this to my room?” His tone is full of confidence, but Ilen knows it is Solas giving him a chance to back out if he wishes. He doesn’t.

“Yes.” He replies breathlessly.

Solas’s smile turns feral, and Ilen doesn’t think he’ll ever get use to that. But he doesn’t have a chance to linger on the thought, as Solas takes his hand and leads him away.


End file.
